CJ Hook
CJ Hook is the main antagonist in the first season of Descendants: Wicked World and the secondary antagonist of it's second season. While she is not very evil she is a very mischievous prankster and has participated in very villainous acts but all in all just really does whatever she wants to entertain or please herself wherever it's evil or not. She is the daughter of Captain James Hook and one of the overall main antagonists of the franchise along with Zevon and Audrey. She is voiced by Myrna Velasco. Appearances Season 1 In season one CJ appears as Freddie Facilier's (daughter of Doctor Facilier) best friend and "partner" in crime, in her first apperances she didn't have a speaking role and was only in the background for a short amount of time with her arm being her only physically seen appearance. When she reveals herself in the episode'' Neon Lights Out as the true culprit behind all of the pranks on everyone while blaming Mal for all of it, she assumes Mal is still evil like her and Freddie, but is surprised to hear that she isn't. When Freddie confronted her for taking charge and seeing Freddie as her minion when they were supposed to be partners, CJ promised that from that point they truly would be and tells her that she knows how it feels to be in her father's shadow much like Freddie does, she immediately goes back on her word and views herself as superior again and Freddie goes with the AKs instead, since despite them being "lame" at least they actually keep their word, CJ doesn't really care and goes on Jay and Carlos' magic carpet which she stole earlier and is gone for a very long amount of time until towards the end of season 2. Season 2 In the episode Options are shrinking, she reveals to Jay, Carlos, Jane and Freddie that she help Zevon get to Auradon, with her ship (which was really just a rowing boat") and that he promised her a brand new ship after he takes over. After Zevon shrunk Jay, Carlos, Jane and Freddie CJ left awaiting the hostile takeover. In the finale she is seen telling everyone at the Jewel-BiLee to stop wasting time and start the musical number of which Audrey (daughter of Aurora and Prince Philip) planned previously. Apperance CJ is a beautiful average heighted, slim girl with long blonde hair with a few braided sections in it with blue and red beads held backwards by two black hairbands. She wears a long red duffle coat with no hood (much like her father's), a white old fashioned ruffled shirt, black shorts with tights showing the neverland map and black knee length belted boots with heels. Personality Much like Zevon she is very over the top and melodramatic with everything she does, while she isn't exactly that evil she is very mischevious and selfish and acually has participated in very villanous deeds like when she pulled various terrible pranks on the AKs and placed the blame on Mal, when she kidnaps Ben (son of Beast) for another one of her pranks and finally when assists Zevon in his rise to power by placing a shrunken Jay, Carlos, Freddie and Jane into the lamp of Jordan's (Daughter Of Genie). She does mostly just do whatever she pleases however and doesn't have any particular goal like Zevon did. Gallery Lamp-Sweet-Lamp-28.png|CJ hiding behind the curtain in The Facilier Voodoo Shop Neon-Lights-Out-38.png|CJ swinging into the hall Neon-Lights-Out-40.png|CJ's arrival Friends.png|CJ and Freddie's "partnership" in Season 1. Hooked-On-Ben-40.png|CJ's exit in Season 1 Options-Are-Shrinking-13.png|CJ's return in Season 2. Options-Are-Shrinking-25.png|CJ and Zevon after imprisoning Jay, Carlos, Jane and Freddie in the lamp. Celebration-15.png|CJ in the Season 2 finale. Captain Hook2.png|CJ's father Captain James Hook. Trivia *She is the first ''Descendants villain to be a VK. *She is one of the only two VKs who aren't reformed the other being Zevon. *She is the only Descendants villain who has not been defeated. *It has been unconfirmed if she is the actual sibling of Harry Hook (the secondary antagonist in the upcoming ''Descendants 2 ''and the son of James Hook) however many do think they are half siblings and have different mothers but the same father. *She apparently has a foul stench of rotting kelp. Category:Trickster Category:Teenagers Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Charismatic Category:Egotist Category:Rivals Category:Mischievous Category:Tragic Category:On & Off Category:Friend of the hero Category:Right-Hand Category:Conspirators Category:Power Hungry Category:Master Manipulator Category:Greedy Category:Kidnapper Category:Opportunists Category:Cheater Category:Neutral Evil Category:Fighter Category:Big Bads Category:Inconclusive Category:Karma Houdini Category:Pirates Category:Comedy Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Thief Category:Usurper Category:Outcast Category:Strategic Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Traitor Category:Enforcer Category:Criminals Category:Malefactors Category:Sadists Category:Deal Makers Category:Affably Evil Category:Extravagant Category:Female